Pablo Picasso (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: Pablo Picasso with Annie and Moby. A young girl, Annie, is painting a portrait. ANNIE: Almost… done. She finishes painting. ANNIE: There! I finished! Annie’s robot friend, Moby, walks over to see her painting. MOBY: Beep! Annie’s painting, revealed to be of a guitar, looks similar to a Pablo Picasso painting. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I know it doesn’t look exactly like a guitar. “The Guitar” (1919) by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: I was inspired by this painting by Pablo Picasso. Moby picks up the guitar and strums it. Who was Pablo Picasso? ANNIE: Who was Pablo Picasso? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Pablo Picasso? ANNIE: Pablo Picasso was born in 1881 in Málaga, Spain. A map shows Málaga, Spain. ANNIE: When Pablo was growing up, he loved to draw and paint. An animation shows Pablo painting “Le Picador.” ANNIE: This was one of his first paintings, which he created when he was 9 years old. “Le Picador” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: Pablo went to art schools and spent time studying in art museums. An animation shows a young Pablo, wearing an olive drab suit,looking at “The Tears of St. Peter” by El Greco. ANNIE: He finished this painting of his sister when he was 15 years old. “First Communication” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: Later, Picasso started experimenting with colors and shapes… “Guitar, bottle, fruit dish and glass on the table” is shown. ANNIE: …and explored collage. “The Guitar” (1913) is shown. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Right, Moby, Picasso’s art changed over time. A period is a length or span of time. Text reads, period: a length or span of time. What was Picasso's Blue Period like? ANNIE: People separate Picasso’s works into different periods, or spans of time. What was Picasso’s Blue Period like? Annie's notebook reads: What was Picasso’s Blue Period like? ANNIE: In 1901, a close friend of Picasso’s died. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Picasso started painting in shades of blue and gray to communicate his feelings. An animation of Picasso painting is shown. ANNIE: The subjects of his paintings often look sad or upset. “The Tragedy” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: Some are struggling and living on the streets. “Old blind man with boy” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: A theme is an idea or message that is explored in an artwork or piece of writing. Text reads, theme: an idea or message that is explored in an artwork or piece of writing. ANNIE: Picasso explored the theme of blindness in a few of his works. “The Old Guitarist” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: They communicate emptiness and sadness and show how Picasso felt about the loss of his friend. “The Blind Man’s Meal” by Pablo Picasso is shown. MOBY: Beep. Moby turns blue from sadness. ANNIE: Then Picasso started exploring different themes and colors. MOBY: Beep. What was Picasso's Rose Period like? ANNIE: What was Picasso’s Rose Period like? Annie's notebook reads: What was Picasso’s Rose Period like? ANNIE: Picasso began using brighter colors, such as reds, oranges, and pinks. An animation of a much happier Picasso painting is shown. ANNIE: He painted actors in bright clothing… “The Actor” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: …and acrobats, jugglers, and other circus performers. “Family of Saltimbanques” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: A harlequin is a performer who is often silly and wears a costume with a diamond pattern. “Acrobat and Young Harlequin” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: The harlequin appears in many of Picasso’s works throughout his life. “Au Lapin Agile” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: His works from the Rose Period are more cheerful and energetic than those from the Blue Period. MOBY: Beep! Moby turns pink, slightly creeping out Annie. What was Picasso's Cubist Period like? ANNIE: What was Picasso’s Cubist Period like? Annie's notebook reads: What was Picasso’s Cubist Period like? ANNIE: Picasso started experimenting in his work. An animation of Picasso thinking in his study is shown. ANNIE: He looked at objects from different angles or different points of view. An animation of two pairs of guitars and violins, one pair shown facing us, the other facing away, is shown. ANNIE: He used his imagination to break them down into shapes. Certain parts of the instruments are cropped. ANNIE: He showed the objects in a totally different way. Dissolve-cut to “Guitar and Violin” by Pablo Picasso. ANNIE: You can still tell the painting shows a guitar and violin because there are similarities to the real objects. Picasso began exploring this new style of painting, which is now called cubism. “The Aficionado” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: He looked at people, places, and things in a new way. “The Student” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: He used different colors to get his ideas across. “Sleeping Woman by a Mirror” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: Performers and musical instruments continued to be subjects of his paintings. This painting shows musicians with masks. “The Three Musicians” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: In 1937, a Spanish town called Guernica was attacked and bombed. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Picasso created a painting that showed the violence of war and the loss of lives. “Guernica” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: The dark colors help communicate the suffering that comes from the war. Camera pans from the left side of the painting to the right side of the painting. ANNIE: The painting of Guernica travelled the world and raised awareness about what was happening in Spain. Picasso’s style kept changing over time. “Smoke over Vallauris” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: He continued to experiment and try different techniques. “Dining Room at Vauvenargues” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: I love exploring Picasso’s painting because they’re so different from each other. “The Matador” by Pablo Picasso is shown. ANNIE: Pablo Picasso died in 1973. An animation of an aged Picasso painting on glass is shown before fading to black. ANNIE: His works inspired artists around the world and still do today. An animation of Picasso is shown, with some of his artwork in the background. MOBY: Beep! Moby is painting. ANNIE: You finished a painting inspired by Picasso? MOBY: Beep. Moby turns the painting around to show a distorted version of himself. ANNIE: Great self-portrait, Moby! Camera zooms out to reveal that Moby’s face matches that in the painting. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts